1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for recording an analog signal in a track on a record carrier in a recording mode, comprising
an input terminal for receiving the analog signal, PA1 variable attenuator means, having an input coupled to the input terminal and an output, PA1 conversion means, having an input coupled to the output of the variable attenuator means, and an output, the conversion means being adapted for converting the signal applied to its input into a second signal and for supplying the second signal to the output, PA1 writing means, having an input coupled to the output of the conversion means, for writing the second signal in at least one track on the record carrier, PA1 record carrier transport control means for generating a control signal at an output, and PA1 record carrier transport means, having a control signal input coupled to the output of the record carrier transport control means, for realizing a first relative movement of the write means relative to the record carrier during the writing of the second signal in the track in said recording mode, in response to a first control signal generated by the record carrier transport control means, so as to enable the writing of the second signal in the track. PA1 overload detection means for detecting an overload situation for the analog signal applied to the arrangement, and PA1 attenuator control signal generator means for generating at an output an attenuator control signal upon the detection of an overload situation, the output being coupled to a control signal input of the variable attenuator means,
The invention also relates to a combination of said arrangement and an analog signal generator means for supplying said analog signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement as claimed in the opening paragraph is known in the form of present day magnetic audio recorders. If the signal to be recorded should be recorded in digital form, it is known to realize such digital recording by means of an RDAT or SDAT digital audio recorder. In such apparatuses, an analog audio signal is digitized and recorded in tracks on a magnetic tape, which tracks run in a slant or in a longitudinal direction respectively across the tape.
The arrangement as described in the opening paragraph can also be a disc recorder, e.g. a recorder in which the signal is recorded, for instance in digital form, on a disc-shaped record carrier by means of, e.g. a magneto-optic recording method.
Prior to recording the analog signal, the signal can be amplified, so as to control the recording level of the signal to be recorded such that no overload occurs. The amplification factor can be controlled manually by actuating a volume control knob.
The known arrangement has the disadvantage that, with the amplification factor set to a specific value, still overloads can occur because of large signal amplitudes present in the signal to be recorded.